Monster
Monster is a musical easter egg introduced in Vengeance. It is part of "The Ebon Monster", and is activated by finding a computer screen inplanted into a boulder in the map. It is written and performed by Lady Gaga as part of "The Fame Monster" EP. Monster lyrically speaks of the fear of falling in love with something which is bad for you. It's Zombies meaning is Sophia's experience with Ludvig Maxis, explained to her new "monster" Harvey Yena. Playing Monster in The Dark grants the player a 31-79 JBg-215, referencing the name "little monsters", which is used to describe fans of Lady Gaga. In The Dark, Monster alongside So Happy I Could Die and Teeth are activating by entering a secret nightclub and pressing on one of three bottles. The red bottle is Monster, the bottle contains blood. Lyrics Sung lyrics are written normally, whilst spoken lyrics are written in italics and (background lyrics are written within brackets) Don't call me GaGa I've never seen one like that before Don't look at me like that You amaze me He ate my heart He a-a-ate my heart (You little monster) He ate my heart He a-a-ate my heart out (You amaze me) Look at him Look at me That boy is bad And honestly He's a wolf in disguise But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah That boy is a monster M-M-M-Monster That boy is a monster M-M-M-Monster That boy is a monster Er-er-er-er He ate my heart (I love that girl) He ate my heart (Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell) He licked his lips Said to me Girl you look good enough to eat Put his arms around me Said "Boy now get your paws right off me" I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah That boy is a monster M-M-M-Monster That boy is a monster M-M-M-Monster That boy is a monster Er-er-er-er He ate my heart (I love that girl) He ate my heart (Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell) He ate my heart He ate my heart Instead he's a monster in my bed He a-ate my heart Instead he's a monster in my bed I wanna Just Dance But he took me home instead Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed We french kissed on a subway train He tore my clothes right off He ate my heart then he ate my brain Uh oh uh oh (I love that girl) (Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell) He ate my heart (Uh oh uh oh) He a-a-ate my heart (I love that girl) He ate my heart (Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell) That boy is a monster M-m-m-monster (Could I love him?) That boy is a monster M-m-m-monster (Could I love him?) That boy is a monster M-m-m-monster (Could I love him?) That boy is a monster Er-er-er-er That boy is a monster (He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart) M-M-Monster That boy is a monster (He ate my heart) M-M-Monster (She's hot as hell) That boy is a monster Er-er-er-er Trivia *Monster is the only song which grants the player a Wonder Weapon in The Dark. *The introduction to the Time Monster storyline is a direct reference to Monster, as it is just the lyrics "I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before? She mumbles something while we got down on the floor" albeit altered. Additionally, an insane Sophia can be heard mumbling "He ate my heart, he a-a-ate my heart" in Bashal 'Alar.